Chapters
List of 11^Famiglia released chapters On Fanfiction.net: 1st Arc, 2nd Arc, 3rd Arc, Vongola no Uta Dream's Arc *Target 0 - Eh? I can't believe it, I became a father! *Target 1 - Eh? Is this my guardian of Lightning? *Target 2 - Eh? We fight to realize our dreams! *Target 3 - Eh? I'm so angry I could kill you! *Target 4 - Eh? Nozomi's best friend was killed? *Target 5 - Eh? Do I have to sing at the School Cultural Festival? *Target 6 - Eh? Arina and Masato build me a weapon! *Target 7 - Eh? The new school life is so radiant ~ Or maybe not? *Target 8 - Eh? Is this the legendary Hyper Shinuki mode? *Target 9 - Eh? I want to became stronger to protect Nozomi! *Target 10 - Eh? Arashi's idea and her goal! *Target 11 - Eh? Nozomi has finally woken up! *Target 12 - Eh? The Eleventh family has been targeted! *Target 13 - Eh? Haname has to choose her future! *Target 14 - Eh? Let's chase the enemies with our determination! *Target 15 - Eh? Arashi and Shinji's plan is revealed! *Target 16 - Eh? Is Haname going away? *Target 17 - Eh? The Family grows! *Target 18 - Eh? Knight of Dreams in action! *Target 19 - Eh? The new arrivals' true identity! *Target 20 part I - Eh? Nozomi's feelings *Target 20 part II - The two Eleventh *Summer Special I - I'll reach the sea with my POWAAAH! *Summer Special II - A "normal" holiday's day *Summer Special III - Summer Festival *Target 21 - Eh? A Vongola XI family's birthday party! *Target 22 - Eh? Number XI debuted! *Target 23 - Eh?! Horror Night ~ Namimori Halloween Nightmare! *Target 24 - Eh?! Is there a new rival family? *Target 25 - Eh?! Everyone are traveling to Italy! *Target 26 - Eh?! Nozomi's decision upsets the whole family! Clover's Arc *Target 2x01 - Middle East I *Target 2x02 - Middle East II *Target 2x03 - Middle East III *Target 2x04 - Middle East IV *Target 2x05 - Middle East V *Target 2x06 - Middle East VI (Epilogue) *Target 2x07 - Spain I *Target 2x08 - Spain II *Target 2x09 - Spain III *Target 2x10 - Spain IV *Target 2x11 - Spain V (Epilogue) *Target 2x12 - On the Ship I *Target 2x13 - On the Ship II *Target 2x14 - Canada I *Target 2x15 - Canada II *Target 2x16 - Canada III *Target 2x17 - Canada IV *Target 2x18 - Canada V *Target 2x19 - Canada VI *Target 2x20 - Canada VII *Target 2x21 - Canada VIII *Target 2x22 - Canada IX *Target 2x23 - Canada X *Target 2x24 - Canada XI *Target 2x25 - Back Home (END) *Special Target 2x26 - The Dance Vongola no Uta (Spin Off) *Target 1 - The Truth *Target 2 - Vongola Decimo *Target 3 - Heart Beats *Target 4 - An Extreme Day *Target 5 - Feelings *Target 6 - An important Lesson *Target 7 - A Chocolate Cake *Target 8 - The Twins *Target 9 - Wind and Storm *Target 10 - Restless Spirits *Target 11 - Restless Spirits II *Target 12 - Promise *Target 13 - Conspiracy *Target 14 - The Mist *Target 15 - To the light Category:Media Guide